Pequeño instante de felicidad
by Thelastletters
Summary: He tenido ese fics desde hace mucho, ya que fue hecho para una cuenta RP que ocupo y como fue publicado por allá que es donde lo necesitaba, me olvidé de acá, y gracias a un amigo hoy recordé que jamás lo subí, por lo tanto ahora lo hago junto a otro también acerca de Olicity. n.


Oliver y Felicity son el padrino y la dama de honor en la boda de Diggle y Lyla, y aunque sea por un instante, vuelven a ser un poco los que eran.

Oliver estaba completamente distraído al realizar el intento de colocar acomodar su corbata, era irónico, ya que generalmente siempre llevaba una, pero la idea de que era la boda de su mejor amigo sacaba a brote aquella seguridad ajena de él. Se quedó sin aliento al ver entrar a Felicity presurosamente, vestida con aquel vestido rojo corto y que se adhería a sus curvas. Un color que le sentaba muy bien; no es que él no se hubiera dado cuenta de ello, siempre se daba cuenta de todo aquello derivado o en relación a ella, era su chica favorita, pero en los últimos tiempos, las cosas estaban tan enrarecidas, que Oliver ya no sabía cómo actuar.

—Llego tarde—se disculpó la informática ante todos. Era la boda de Diggle y Lyla, sus segundas nupcias.

Felicity se posicionó a su lado, lo habían ensayado, andarían juntos por el pasillo agarrados del brazo, iban a ser parte del cortejo nupcial por elección de los novios. Él era el padrino y ella la única dama de honor; eran las personas en las que la pareja más confiaba. Y ellos aceptaron sin pensarlo, incluso aunque por unas horas Oliver y Felicity tuvieran que disimular que no estaban incómodos, porque las cosas no eran lo que se suponían que eran.

Oliver estaba nervioso, no lo había estado durante los ensayos, había sido demasiado reciente su vuelta de Nanda Parbat con John y todo había sido muy mecánico hasta un tanto forzoso, pero ahora todo tomaba forma de una manera extraordinaria, ahora era consciente viendo a la agraciada dama que admiraba el pequeño bouquet que le habían dado con una sonrisa. Le gustaba tanto verla sonreír...

La rubia se encontraba en un estado de escepticismo, buscaba cualquier acontecimiento, o pequeño detalle existente para evadir la tensión que emanaba su cuerpo al encontrarse a lado de Oliver, lo cual sería por unos extensos minutos. Felicity siempre había tenido aquel desventajoso pero en ocasiones favorable defecto de tener una suma cantidad de lluvias de pensamientos a toda hora, y aun más cuando se encontraba en alguna situación de inseguridad o abatimiento, su cabeza estaba siendo usurpada por todos aquellos pensamientos de oscilación que esta generaba al pensar en que decir, como actuar, o si debería quedarse callada; no obstante del hecho de que aquello sería algo muy difícil para ella, y de que era la boda de John y Layla. Ella debería dar lo mejor de sí sin importar las circunstancias, era la ceremonia de sus amigos y no podía actuar de tal manera, sería totalmente egoísta y personas tan especiales como ellos, siempre son merecedores de tener algo especial, así que decidió romper aquel hastiado e tenso momento al pronunciar algunas palabras.

—¿Estás tan nervioso como yo?—preguntó la chica de cabellos dorados a Oliver en un hilo de voz mediante un susurro, como si aquello fuera un secreto entre los dos.

—Más... — reconoció Oliver mirándola de reojo con una media sonrisa, casi escondiéndose en sus hombros; lo cual le pareció un rasgo muy infrecuente a Felicity.

—Ni siquiera es nuestra boda —Felicity tosió reaccionando a su desafortunado comentario, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en aquel instante, y el estado de desasosiego que se encontraba no la ayudaba en lo absoluto —quiero decir...

—Tranquila, Felicity—sonrió él, mirándola a los ojos intentando no perderse en ellos—Había comprendido. —Él apoyo sus manos sobre sus brazos y los acarició sin pensar en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo —Quieres que todo resulte excelente, has estado muy involucrada ayudando a Lyla. Esto es también un poco tuyo, y mío, soy el padrino —Parpadeó por un segundo para preparar sus ojos; los abrió de una manera muy particular, realizando una singular mueca para que ella le viera bromear.

—Sustituyes a un héroe de guerra, al hermano adorado y admirado —Felicity dejó escapar un denso suspiro entre sus labios, para luego cerrar sus ojos – ¿Puedes golpearme con algo cercano ahora mismo o matarme para que deje de decir cosas que estén fuera de lugar?

Oliver sonrió con un notable aire de encanto y diversión, le encantaba verla de tal maneta, era como si el mundo quisiera devolverle a la Felicity, de la que se enamoró y besaría cada vez que decía algún argumento inapropiado.

—Lyla se quedaría sin la mejor dama de honor del mundo.

— Lo soy ¿verdad? —bromeó ella con una extensa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, tomando una postura erguida y orgullosa.

—Y la más guapa... — Oliver se quedó en silencio y tragó saliva— quiero decir, que te favorece el vestido, que ha sido una buena elección. —se mordió el labio, sentía como el corazón le latía desenfrenadamente; no podía, no debía decir aquellas palabras.

Felicity no pudo contener el hecho de sonrojarse.

—Gracias —replicó con inseguridad y sin pensar empezó arreglarle la pajarita a Oliver, como el ramo de flores se lo permitió, buscando nuevamente cualquier ámbito de concentración para evadir la situación —tu también luces muy bien.

Oliver se quedó mirándola con detenimiento, sumamente maravillado, solo podía observarla, mirar sus labios, esos labios que había probado una vez de forma desafortunada pero que deseaba volver a besar con todas sus ansías. Se sentía tan feliz estando cerca de ella, tan natural mientras ella le arreglaba aquel lazo en el cuello que el alrededor era omiso durante aquello...

—Deberíamos avanzar por el pasillo, la música ha empezado a sonar —le susurró Felicity mientras intentaba no parecer más nerviosa de lo que ya se encontraba y él volvió a la realidad, asintiendo.

—¿Srta. Smoak?— sonrió Oliver ofreciéndole su brazo.

—Será un placer señor Queen. —rió Felicity con suma timidez e inseguridad encogiéndose un poco de hombros agarrándose a él.

—Oh, como echaba de menos que me llamaras así —susurró con una sonrisa cómplice mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Y Oliver sintió aquella sensación de vacío o hormigueo en el estómago al sentirla aferrada a él, si pudiera hacer que el tiempo se detuviera, que ese camino que andaban juntos, se entornara el más lento que podría existir o que nunca terminara...

-—Muy gracioso—bromeó ella recordando sus tiempos como secretaria personal de aquel hombre.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde John esperaba, los dos le sonrieron y él les guiñó un ojo. Oliver observó a su amigo, feliz, tranquilo, era un hombre admirable que sabía lo que quería y pensó, cuan afortunado sería poder ser como aquel hombre, tener lo que tenía en su vida algún día...

La boda fue tranquila y avanzó con normalidad, algo que el equipo Green Arrow deseaba de corazón. John y Lyla merecían aquel momento de calma y de felicidad, sin que estuviera empañada por villanos o por alguna ocurrencia de Amanda Waller.

Pero llegado el momento de recitar los votos, las cosas seguían bien. Lyla respiró tranquila y con una sonrisa, expresó lo que sentía por su amado soldado que conoció una vez en una guerra. Luego le tocó el turno a John.

—"Lyla, mi mujer, mi compañera, la mujer de mi vida"

Oliver no pudo evitar mirar a Felicity.

—"Eres la luz que ilumina mis momentos de obscuridad, la que me hace reír cuando no tengo ni el más mínimo deseo de hacerlo, la que hace mover la maquinaria de esto que llaman corazón"

El arquero suspiró sin poder evitarlo, Felicity le iluminaba y le hacía ser un poco más humano. Felicity sonreía de medio lado con diversión ante este último comentario de John; para ella había sonado algo cómico.

—"Mi amiga, la mujer inteligente que le habla a mi razón, aquella en la que puedo confiar ciegamente, la que lucha cada día porque sea un hombre mejor, la que cree en mi, cuando ni siquiera yo lo hago"

Fue cuando Felicity le miró, como él sus ojos estaban luminosamente cristalinos, por la emoción y le brindó una sonrisa; ella le devolvió la sonrisa. Aquella mirada mutua se mantenía por parte de ambos, ninguno de ellos sabía con exactitud lo que ocurría en aquel momento, pero era extrañamente agradable, que les resultaba tan ligeramente fastuoso.

—"Te amo, y siempre lo haré"

Los aplausos irrumpieron los pensamientos de Oliver y Felicity, recordando donde se encontraban, volviendo a la típica realidad de ambos, pero sonriendo al mismo tiempo, pasara lo que pasara, ninguno de los dos nunca olvidarían aquel pequeño instante de felicidad.


End file.
